Mo
by Full-of-Ink
Summary: A request from acannon22. The reaction when the triplets call Quinn "mom" for the first time. Short and fluffy. Takes place before the Epilogue in "The Break-up Plan"


Don't own Glee or the characters, do own the triplets.

All mistakes are mine...

Enjoy!

* * *

Request from acannon22 about the reaction when the triplets call Quinn "mom".

Takes place before the Epilogue of "The Back-Up Plan"

Approximately 11 months after the Triplet's birth

* * *

"Hun, I'm home!" Rachel giggled kicking the front door of their house closed. She stepped out of her heels and padded into the kitchen looking for her girlfriend and the triplets.

"We're in the den, hurry!" Quinn called back and Rachel jogged into the backroom.

"What's ...?" Rachel felt tears prick her eyes as she watched Abram standing on wobbly legs take his first steps towards Quinn who sat a few feet away from him with her arms outstretched.

"Look, babe, he's walking. Aren't you walking big boy? Yes you are, come on you can do it, bud." Quinn cooed excitedly. Abram took another shaky step giggling and smiling.

"Oh my, I'm so glad I got here in time to see this." The brunette sniffled with a watery smile.

"Ma?" Liam turned towards her voice from where he stood holding on with one hand on the rim of the playpen while the other arm was outstretched toward her.

"How's Mama's big boy?" She asked scooping the older boy up while never taking her eyes off the wobbly movement of the other boy. "See you're brother? Do you wanna try too, Liam?" The boy gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek that she took as a yes.

Rachel took a seat next to Quinn giving her a light kiss on the cheek and held Liam's hands in her own helping him to stand.

"How?" She nodded towards Abram who had finally reached his destination of Quinn arms and was celebrating with a rousing chorus of giggles and coos.

"He's actually been trying all day with no success, but he's a Berry so there was no giving up." The blonde grinned tickling the blue-eyed boy's stomach earning herself a new round of giggles.

"Where's Quincy?"

Quinn nodded to the pile of pillows in the corner where the diva could just make out the smallest child sleeping.

"How was work?"

"All right, Mercedes found this new singer, Linus McGuinness, she gave me homework of listening to his tape. She's excited, I'll reserve judgement. Oh, and Kurt says hi."

"Linus McGuinness? Sounds...hmmm...interesting." Quinn hummed tickling Abram's toes as she laid him on his back to check his diaper.

"If he doesn't sing with a twang I'll be surprised. I think she's hormonal, she's been listening to nothing but country and whiny mournful guitars, it's killing me." The brunette shook her head and playfully let go of Liam's hands he stood a for a few seconds before wobbling and falling on his butt with a huff.

"Maybe he's not ready, remember how hard we tried to get them to say "Mama" after Quincy did and they still didn't for three weeks after she had been saying it consistently." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Let's get the little princess up or one of us is going to be up all night with her." Rachel stood stepping over her son to reach the sleeping toddler. She squatted and touched the baby's soft brown curls.

"Quincy, come on baby, time to wake up." Rachel whispers rubbing a hand down the girl's back.

The little girl blinked chocolate eyes twice with a small frown. Her mouth opened and she yawned a bubble of drool popping on the side of her mouth.

"Moma-noo no no no Moma..." Quincy sniffled causing Rachel to scoop her up alarmed. Usually, the little girl was happy even when being waken. The brunette searched the child over for any sign that she was hurt or injured, but found none.

"What's up little Q?" Quinn appeared at Rachel's side when she stood rocking the crying child.

"Mo-Mo-Momaaaaaa!" The little girl wailed stretching out for Quinn.

"Moma? I think she's clearly asking for you, Quinn." Quinn opened her arms and gathered the whimpering girl close to her.

Rachel frowned. She was happy that the kids thought of Quinn in a motherly light and she knew that she should be concentrating on the fact that Quincy had called Quinn Moma and she should feel excited, but an irrational portion of her was hurt that the girl had turned to the other woman for comfort over herself.

"Hey...don't take it personally, Rae," The blonde's voice shook her from her thoughts, "She probably had a nightmare and since I was the last one, you know..."

"You don't have to explain, I'm being irrational, saying or thinking that she or any of the kids shouldn't turn to you for comfort is like saying you're not their mother and you are as much as me, we're a family," Rachel smiled kissing Quinn's lips softly, "Moma."

"Ma? Mo?" Liam crawled over and pulled himself up on Rachel's pant leg.

"Looks like someone got tired of being ignored." Quinn laughed as Rachel scooped up Liam and held him on her hip.

"So, maybe they've been coming up with a name for you for a while, Moma."

"Momomomomomomomomo." Liam repeated slapping his palms against Quinn's cheeks over and over.

"What about you, big boy, you gonna say something as well?" Rachel walked over to where Abram sat and picked the baby up rubbing her nose against his own.

"Mama." He smiled placing a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, Mama's got you, big boy, and who's that?" She twirled him once and stopped so that he was facing Quinn. "Who's that, big boy?"

Abram's brow folded and then a smile eased from the right corner of his lips until he was grinning widely. "Moma."

"Yes, Big boy, that is Moma!"

"Moma!" The three laughed together and then fell into a steady stream of odd sounds and laughter.

"So, Moma, what's for dinner because I feel like celebrating." The singer grinned kissing the other woman on the lips again.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Us, what else is worth celebrating?" The brunette smiled as Abram's chunky fingers closed around her nose.

"I couldn't think of a better thing."


End file.
